


The End's Beginning

by tiffanyb98



Category: Asking Alexandria
Genre: Alcohol, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Past Drug Addiction, Rape, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyb98/pseuds/tiffanyb98
Summary: I suck at summaries. Danny and my OC, Devon Winters.





	1. One

AA and Devon's band, Modern Temptations, were on tour together. They were currently in Nebraska. Devon and Danny were supposed to have an interview together with Bryan Stars.

Danny and Devon were currently making dinner together at the venue. Danny was prepping steak and Devon was chopping vegetables for kebabs. 

Bryan walked over to the couple. "Hey, Danny." He greeted the Brit with a smile. He had known Danny for five years but had yet to meet Devon.

"Bryan!" Danny exclaimed and hugged him. "I'd like you to meet my fiance, Devon. Devon, this is Bryan Stars." Danny did the introductions.

"Nice to meet you, Bryan." Devon flashed a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you as well. I've been wanting to interview you for years." He told her.

"Well, the time is almost here." She winked. "We were just about to have dinner. Are you hungry?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I could eat." Bryan nodded.

"How do you like your steak, Bryan?" Danny asked, getting another piece of steak out.

"Medium rare." He responded.

"I'll be right back," Devon said and walked past them, getting on the bus. 

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Danny asked Bryan with a grin.

"She's great but slightly intimidating," Bryan admitted.

"She's my dream woman. She's insanely gorgeous, no gag reflex, real but awesome tits. She can cook and not to mention she's a great singer." Danny bragged.

Devon returned with three bottles of beer. "You want a beer?" She asked Bryan.

"Oh, I don't know." He said unsurely.

"Come on, Bryan, have a beer with us." Danny encouraged.

"Being the only one sober is never fun." Devon pointed out.

"Alright, you've convinced me." Bryan smiled.

"Atta boy, Bryan." Danny grinned and slapped him on the back.

Devon used one of the beers to open another and the other two.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Bryan asked amazed as he took one of the beers she was offering.

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"Open the beer with another beer."

"Oh, a friend of mine taught me." She smiled and handed Danny the other beer, keeping the remaining one for herself.

The three of them talked while the food was cooking.

"I really couldn't find much about your upbringing online, Devon. I was just curious, do you not really like to talk about?" Bryan asked.

"I kinda tried to block out the majority of my childhood, to be honest. It wasn't pretty...I have a lot of shit I never dealt with properly." Devon admitted.

Danny rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I've always thought maybe one day I'll write a tell-all book." She added.

"I'd definitely read it," Bryan told her.

"Hell, I'd read it." Danny agreed.

"Maybe I'll consider it." Devon shrugged and took a sip of her beer.

They ate soon and then got on the bus to do the interview.

"Sorry if it smells like pussy." Devon apologized to Bryan. "I try my best to keep the bus smelling nice but I'm losing that battle." She laughed.

Bryan chuckled. "It's alright."

They sat on the couch with Devon to Bryan's left and Danny to Bryan's right.

"I'm here with Asking Alexandria and Modern Temptations. Could you please personally introduce yourselves and tell us your role in the band?" He held the microphone up to Danny. 

"I'm Danny and I sing for Asking Alexandria."

Bryan held the microphone up to Devon. "Devon, I'm the singer of Modern Temptations." She said.

"Let's start off with a fun question. Devon, if you were a pornstar, what would your name be?" Bryan asked her.

"Hmm." She said thinking about it. "Cherry." She responded after a moment.

"Why Cherry?" Bryan asked.

"Tell me you wouldn't fuck a girl named Cherry," Devon said, looking over at him.

"I'd definitely bang a girl named Cherry," Bryan said.

"I bang Cherry every night." Danny winked.

The questions continued on for a bit, needless to say, a lot of sexual innuendos ensued.

"Do you have any hidden talents, Devon?" Bryan asked.

"I can tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue, not a lot of people know that." She offered.

"Can you do that right now?" He asked.

"Hang on." She got up and went into the kitchenette, getting a jar of cherries and walking back over to the couch. She sat in her previous spot and got a cherry out of the jar, eating it. Then she proceeded to tie the stem into a knot with her tongue and show it to Bryan.

"That's impressive," Bryan admitted.

"I'm great with my mouth." Devon winked at the camera.

"Did you have a lot of boyfriends in high school?" Bryan asked her.

"Well I dropped out at fifteen so I only dated a couple guys while I was still in school." She responded.

"Do you remember them?" He asked.

"No." Devon laughed. "I don't remember much of anything that happened before uh, 2009?" She guessed. "It's a big blur. I try and write things down so I can remember them later, but I often forget to write for weeks at a time so there are big gaps."

"It's kinda like you were drunk." Bryan joked.

"I was most of the time...or high." Devon laughed. "I've gotten better."

"Do you still smoke weed?" He asked.

"Of course." She smiled. "One joint in the middle of the day gets me through the rest of my day."

They continued the interview for another hour, Bryan asking both of them questions.

After the hour, Devon's tour manager informed her that it was an hour until showtime. Devon needed to start getting ready.

Bryan left the bus and Devon and Danny both started getting ready for the show. 

Once they were dressed in stage clothes and ready to go, the two of them walked to stage holding hands. Devon's bandmates were waiting on her. James and Ben were there as well, they were going to watch side stage with Danny. Bryan was there filming for his YouTube channel.

"Are you excited for the show, Devon?" Bryan asked, pointing the camera at her.

"Always!" She smiled.

"No nerves?" He asked.

"I'm a little bit buzzed, nerves are no concern."

"You had two and a half beers and you're only a little bit buzzed?" Bryan asked incredulously.

"I've been drinking for a long time, Bryan. I'm no longer puking after one drink that's for sure."

"Let's do the huddle." Brent, Modern Temptations, bassist said.

"Gather 'round, children," Devon said teasingly. "That includes you, Bryan." She directed at him.

Everyone put a hand in. "Nebraska on three," Devon said. "One, two, three!" She counted aloud. 

"NEBRASKA!" They all put their hands up.

Devon got on her monitor and in ears.

The intro started and the band started going on stage to screaming fans.

Danny and Devon shared one more kiss.

"Go kill it, babe." He gave her a firm smack on the ass.

She went on stage.

After a show in Tennessee where Devon could barely stand let alone sing her lyrics, she had vowed to never get that fucked up before a show again. She had vowed to always perform better than that. Tonight was no exception, she went out there and gave it her all.

Devon was a phenomenal singer. She sounded the same in the studio as she did live. She got the crowd to interact but no longer relied on them to carry the show. Even if there was little to no crowd, Devon would play just as good as she would to a crowd of thousands.

They finished their set an hour later and went off stage. The band was complimented as they passed by the crew. Devon thanked them with a smile and went over to Danny.

He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her. She kissed him back for several moments. He pushed her up against the wall and started exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Someone cleared their throat.

Devon broke their kiss, making Danny groan.

He shot a look at the person that cleared their throat-Brent. "Damn you, Brent."

"Bryan still has his camera out, you're welcome." He said helpfully.

Devon's hands dropped to Danny's chest, laying her head on him as she looked at Bryan with his camera.

Danny grinned at the camera. "I'm going to fuck my fiance now, you're welcome for the mini show." He picked Devon up over his shoulder cave man style.

"Danny, if you fart I swear-" Devon started.

Danny laughed. "She loves me, I promise." Danny said to the camera as he started carrying her away.

"You've got ten minutes!" James called after them.

Danny put Devon on her feet in front of the bus and she unlocked it, going inside with Danny hot on her heels.

They had a quickie, making it back to stage just in time.

"You've got lipstick all over your mouth." Devon informed Danny.

"Get it off me. I don't wear makeup." He said.

"Danny Epidemic begs to differ." She teased, wiping the lipstick off his face.

"That was just eyeliner." He defended himself. "A lot of it, but just eyeliner."

"Go melt their faces, babe." She smiled.

He gave her ass a firm smack and followed the rest of his band onto stage.

Devon watched AA's set with Bryan, dancing a bit and singing, thoroughly enjoying herself.

After their set was over, Danny marched right over to Devon. He kissed her passionately and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back.

"Such a tease." He mumbled against her lips.

"What did I do?" She asked in the most innocent voice she could manage.

"That dancing." He said.

"What? This?" She danced against him.

"Damn woman, you drive me crazy." He said, eyes dark with lust.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devon sees her mother for the first time in years

Later in the tour, they were in Boston, Devon's least favorite stop. She grew up there and left as soon as she could due to a shitty home life. 

Devon woke up that morning and had a joint and a beer first thing. Even Danny held out longer than that before his first drink, these days he typically waited until after the show to start drinking. 

The rest of the AA girls were out on the tour for a couple days.

"Dev, you alright?" Brandi asked.

Devon, Brandi, and Brittany had been dating the guys for around the same amount of time. Brittany and Sam had been together for a year longer than both Brandi and James and Devon and Danny. Devon and Brandi were the closest among the girls, but they were all a tight-knit group.

"I'm fine," Devon answered, taking a drag off her cigarette.

"I know you don't like being here." Brandi continued.

"I'm alright," Devon said. "Boston is just like any other city on the tour." She shrugged.

Danny pulled Devon closer. "Promise me you're okay?" He asked.

"I promise, babe." She aid.

They arrived at the venue soon and everyone sat backstage after sound check. Devon was on her fourth beer of the day and it was only one PM.

Modern Temptation's manager, Donnie, stepped into the room. "Devon, your mother is here to see you."

Devon laughed. "Yeah right."

"No, she really is," Donnie said, not finding anything funny.

Devon's laughter died out, realizing he was serious. "Wait. She is here? At the venue?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes and she's asking to see you," Donnie told her.

"What are you waiting for?" Devon put her beer on the table a bit harder than necessary. "Bring her in here!" 

"Are you sure?" 

Everyone was shocked.

"Yes, go!" Devon encouraged.

Donnie left the room.

Devon stood and looked at everyone. "This should be fun!" She said with a sarcastic smile.

Donnie returned with a face Devon wasn't unfamiliar with. Nancy had aged quite a bit. To be only forty-two, she looked about sixty. 

"Oh honey," Nancy said as soon as she saw her daughter.

"Hi, Nancy!" Devon cooed. "Remember me? The fourteen-year-old daughter you kicked out? The same one you laughed and pointed at with your boyfriend when you saw me begging for money?"

"Devon, please, I was hoping we could move past this." Nancy sighed.

Devon laughed humorlessly. "However many years later and you want to come back and pretend like all that shit never happened? Just like you swept all our other problems under the rug?"

"Devon, I don't feel comfortable airing all our dirty laundry in front of your friends."

"I don't care what you're comfortable with. You came to me." She pointed out.

"I'm your mother, I deserve some respect," Nancy said.

"You're not a mother!" Devon cried. "You tried to kill me before I was even born, it was a miracle I wasn't stillborn or brain-damaged! You pushed me out of your vagina and practically shoved me out the door!"

"I only kicked you out because you were too much for me to handle. I thought authorities would take you in and give you to a better family." Nancy defended herself.

"Boy, do I have news for you! I lived on the streets for a year!" She said. "A year!" She repeated. "When I did finally live in an apartment, it was with the first two people to give a shit about me for more than twenty minutes! I'm in a band with those two people and they're my family! I don't have a mother or a father."

"Devon, I'm sorry-" Nancy started, but Devon cut her off.

"Sorry doesn't mean shit! It's been over ten fucking years, Nancy! What are you even doing here? What compelled you to show your face after all this time? Did your drug money run dry?"

"I wanted to rebuild our relationship, Devon. I've got stage three breast cancer and didn't want to die knowing that my daughter hates me...I know what I did to you was horrible, but I wanted to start fresh." Nancy explained. "I'm clean now, I've actually been sober for eight years." She added.

Devon took a moment to process this. "I can't think straight right now." She shook her head. "This is a lot for me."

"I know how you feel." Nancy laughed awkwardly. "Would you like to have coffee sometime and talk? Do you even drink coffee?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Devon said. "Um, we leave tomorrow afternoon, would you be alright with tomorrow morning?"

"That works for me." 

They agreed on a time and Nancy gave Devon her address.

"I guess I'll see you then." Devon spoke up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Devon." Nancy left the room. 

Devon stared at the door for a few moments. "What the fuck just happened?" She turned to her friends.

"You agreed to meet your mom for coffee," Danny told her.

"Can we ignore the part where I yelled at her?" She asked.

Everyone nodded.

Devon ran a hand through her hair and laughed. "Wow, I wasn't expecting that."

Donnie stepped in the doorway. "I thought you were about to whoop her ass and I was going to have to intervene."

"So that's your mom," Brent said.

Devon sat on Danny's lap sideways. "She's nicer than I remember. She wasn't saying how she'd rather die of an overdose than hear me sing." She said. "Or calling me an attention whore for trying to tell her about being molested."

"You've been through a whole lot," Haley observed.

"You don't know the majority of it." Devon laughed. "I don't talk to anyone except Danny about my past unless I'm drunk or angry."

"I've known you for four years and I've learned more about you in the past ten minutes than in all of that time," Ben said from his spot on the recliner.

"I try not to divulge too much personal information about myself, both in business and personal life," Devon said.

"That's why all of our interviews end up being so sexual. Devon would rather tell about the first time she gave a blow job than answer how old she is." Roger, Modern Temptations drummer, spoke up.

"True." Devon laughed.

"How old are you?" Cameron asked out of curiosity.

"Old enough to do everything except get a senior citizen discount." She replied.

"That's kinda going to bother me until I know the actual answer," Ciara said from Ben's lap. "I'm twenty-two." She said helpfully.

"I'm older than you," Devon said.

"Her birthday is December 24, 199-" Danny started, but Devon put her hand over his mouth.

"The rest doesn't matter." Devon insisted, dropping her hand to his chest.

"A 90s baby, older than twenty-two, but Danny has said that you are younger than him." Cameron laid out the facts. "You're between twenty-two and twenty-five."

"Why do you guys wanna know so bad?" Devon asked.

"Because you insist on keeping it a secret!" Ciara blurted out.

"Ever heard of the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Devon questioned. "You've all learned several new things about me. My exact age doesn't need to be one of them. One day I'm going to write a tell-all book and then the whole world will know the truth about Devon Winters."

"Devon Worsnop." Danny corrected and she looked at him. "We're getting married in eight months. Unless you plan on writing and having that book published by then, you'll be Devon Worsnop by the time it comes out." He pointed out. They had already discussed it and she would be taking his last name when they married.

"You're right." Devon nodded.

"I love when you tell me I'm right." Danny smiled.

"So are you going to have anyone walk you down the aisle? Since your father is absent." 

Devon shook her head. "We're scrapping a lot of the normal traditions."

"The only things she really wants to keep is her bachelorette party, bridesmaids and that shit," Danny said.

"And the white dress. I've already got it picked out." 

"What about cake?" Ben asked. "You've got to have a cake!"

"There'll be no cake, only cookies," Devon said. "I'm going to make them myself."

"Your no-bake cookies?" Brandi asked hopefully.

"Yep." Devon smiled.

"Those are the best cookies I've ever had, no joke," Brandi said.

"I feel talented." Devon put a hand to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...That just happened! How do you think the meeting will go with Devon and Nancy? Let me know what you think! :)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devon and her mother Nancy reunite to discuss their past

Devon got up at ten the next morning and got ready for the day, smoking a blunt. She left a note on the fridge:  
I'm taking a taxi to my mother's. I should be back in a couple hours  
xoxo,  
Dev

She took a taxi to the address her mom had given her, which Devon noted to be a different townhouse than the one she grew up in, and knocked on the door.

Nancy answered the door a few moments later. "Hey Devon, come on in." She ushered her daughter inside and shut the door behind her.

They walked into the kitchen. "How do you take your coffee?" Nancy asked.

"Just black," Devon replied, taking her sunglasses off and hanging them on her shirt.

Nancy poured Devon a cup of coffee and got one for herself, putting in two sweeteners.

They both sipped at their coffee.

"Have you had breakfast?" Nancy broke the silence.

"No, I haven't." Devon shook her head.

"Do you want some toast?" Nancy asked.

"Toast would be nice." She agreed.

Nancy made four pieces of toast, two for each of them and got out a jar of strawberry jelly. 

"Strawberry's my favorite," Devon remarked.

"It's mine too." Nancy smiled.

They started eating their toast. After just one bite, Nancy put hers down with a sigh. "Devon, I just want to get across how sorry I am for what I did to you."

Devon shrugged. "It's life, I guess."

"It's life, but you could've had a better one. I wasn't ready to be a mother, I was only eighteen. My parents convinced me to keep you, they thought having a daughter would help me get clean."

This shocked Devon. They had never discussed her maternal grandparents. "What happened to them?"

"They disowned me when you were two, they thought I was a lost cause. My dad, your grandpa, died of a heart attack a year later and my mother died shortly after him of a heart attack as well." Nancy explained. "I guess that's kinda why I was the way I was-drugs were my way of coping."

"I understand that the drugs were a way of coping with their deaths, but what happened that made you get into them in the first place?" Devon asked curiously.

"I dated a drug dealer a few months before I met your dad. He was handsome, but got me into all kinds of trouble." Nancy told her.

"So you...shot up throughout your pregnancy?"

"Just about every day." Nancy nodded. "Which was awful for both of us, but you especially. You were a fetus, you didn't have an immune system to fight off the drugs."

"I guess I turned out alright, considering." Devon shrugged. "The drugs made you angry at me, didn't they?"

"They made me easily annoyed. You were an energetic little kid and I just wanted to get high."

Devon nodded.

"I got sober eight years ago after I came to my senses. It was one of the best decisions I've ever made."

"I still smoke weed and drink," Devon admitted.

"When did you stop doing cocaine and MDMA?" Nancy asked out of pure curiosity.

"I quit for the first time when I was sixteen because I found out I was pregnant. I had been quit for about three months and I...miscarried while on tour."

Nancy gave her a sympathetic look. "Oh honey, I'm sorry that happened."

"I didn't know how to handle myself after that. I stayed in my hotel bed for two days and drained the mini bar of all its alcohol. I played the worst show of my career and fucked off afterward. I got high for the first time in three months. I did heroin for the second time ever. I didn't know how much was too much for a single dose but I didn't give a shit if I overdosed."

"Did you?" Nancy feared the worst.

Devon nodded. "My bandmate-Brent-had got a key to my hotel room and kicked down the bathroom door. He was worried something bad had happened to me. He called an ambulance and they revived me with two shots of adrenaline to the heart."

"Oh, Devon..."

"I went to rehab after that for two months." Devon continued. "We went back on tour after that. I was still majorly depressed, but I was surviving at the very least. Couple blunts and a few drinks, I was a "heightened" version of myself. After a wild party I should have never gone to I found myself craving cocaine again. I did it in secret this time. I was dating my band's manager at the time and he hid my addiction from his bosses and my bandmates, so clearly he was not to be trusted. Turns out he was stealing from me when I was out of it and when I confronted him about it, he started abusing me."

Nancy frowned.

"I was too weak to fight him off and too depressed to care. So I let him slap me around and take my money for eight months. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I took a bottle of sleeping pills."

Nancy's eyes widened.

"I tried to kill myself when I was eighteen," Devon confessed. "My other bandmate, Roger, found me. After I admitted that I was trying to kill myself, they sent me to a mental institution. I stayed there for two months. Since then, I've just stuck to weed and drinking."

"You've been through so much," Nancy remarked. "I had no idea..."

"I'm sure you have to, the cancer diagnosis. When did that come up?"

"A few months ago. You were overseas so I couldn't get in contact with you then. Once you were back in the states, I had to gather my courage. I thought you should know because now it runs in the family."

Devon nodded. 

They talked more casually for a bit. Nancy told her about how she had quit stripping seven years ago and gotten a job in an office. She was now working on getting disability. 

"So who's the lucky man that's putting a ring on it?" Nancy asked, motioning to Devon's engagement ring.

Devon smiled. "Danny, he's the best. We've been together for four years now. He's a singer in a band too, they're called Asking Alexandria."

"Oh! The one you're touring with. Oh, an English man!"

Devon smiled. "Yeah."

"He's very handsome."

"He is." Devon agreed. "I'm a lucky woman to have him. You'll have to meet him properly sometime and everyone else as well."

"So, you will have me back in your life again?" Nancy asked hopefully.

"I'd like to. I don't want to die having regrets about being estranged."

"I'd really enjoy being back in your life, Devon." Nancy smiled softly.

They talked for another two hours before Devon's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. "It's Danny." She informed her mom.

"Go ahead," Nancy said.

"Hey, baby," Devon answered the phone.

"Hey Dev, are you still at our mother's?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I am." She confirmed.

"Is everything alright?" Danny asked concerned.

"Perfectly fine. What's going on there?"

"We're just sat around doing whatever. I just wanted to check up on you." Danny replied.

"You're sweet. I'll be back in a bit, alright?"

"Alright, Dev. Be careful, I love you." He said.

"I love you, Danny." She hung up.

"When's the wedding?" Nancy asked.

"It's in eight months," Devon replied. "We're getting married in Nashville, that's where the two of us live."

"I'm not surprised that you live there, it seems right up your alley as a musician."

"Danny and I love it there. California left me jaded, Nashville is just what I needed."

Nancy nodded. "I understand that."

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Devon asked.

"I've been dating a nice man named Paul for a few months, he owns a restaurant here in Boston."

"Very nice," Devon said approvingly.

"I wanted him to meet you today, but he's still at work. Maybe next time you can meet Paul and I can meet Danny." Nancy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.

They parted ways soon, promising to talk on the phone soon and make plans to meet up again.

Devon took a cab back to the bus.

"How did it go?" Danny asked her.

"Surprisingly well. We made up and plan to meet up again soon." Devon told him. "I want you to meet her." She played with his fingers.

"Okay, my love." He agreed.

"I thought there might be some convincing." She tilted her head to the side.

"No convincing needed. If you're going to be in each other's lives again, I should meet your mom." Danny said.

She pecked his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, Dev."

"Reuniting with your mom, 10/10?" Brandi asked hopefully.

"9/10 due to depressing subject matter. I'm hoping for a 10/10 next time." Devon said. "It's really weird to sit down with someone you thought you knew and then see a completely different side of them. I spent the first couple years of my life being needy and dependent, the next few trying to impress my mom, and I've spent the last...fifteen years being completely done with her all to find out that she wasn't always the bad guy like I thought."

"She might've been to blame for some things, to be fair," Brandi said.

"She was," Devon nodded. "For sure could've gone without the "you're a fucking liar, you're just jealous" when I tried to tell her about being molested. She could've tried to sympathize with me even slightly."

**Author's Note:**

> A very long one to start 'er off! Plenty more chapters to come. Let me know what you think!


End file.
